My War Buddy
by Pride Makara
Summary: IGNORE CRAPPY TITLE! BI Karkat's in the army, where he meets a guy named Dave Strider and instantly becoming best friend. But this is war and we can only hold on to what we got. In journal like entries. I don't even think the Summary makes sense or actually follows the entries. . . I'm sorry, maybe the story will be better.


**_A/N: I DIDN'T PROOFREAD. :I IT SKIPS A LOT OF DAYS. PROBABLY NOT EVEN GOOD._**

**_I MESSED UP ON THE TENSE AND PRETENSE..._**

**_WHATEVAS... READ ON._**

* * *

**Day 1: Captain : Karkat Vantas**

We stand in a line, General walking by. I stand straight when he comes by me, he stops and stares, I feel nervous, I've been here for a few years now, still don't know why this gets me, it must have shown on my face.

"Something wrong, soldier?!"

His voice in firm, like he's challenging me.

" Sir, no, sir."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HERE YOU."

"SIR, NO, SIR!"

He glares and brings me forward, I don't know what I did, but I'm in for it now.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME SON?"

He's demanding, I feel the urge to flip him off, but, no.

"KARKAT VANTAS, SIR!"

Why did I join this? I'm weak and have no idea, oh, yeah, that's why.

"Well, Vantas, you'll be cleaning the bathrooms tonight."

I'd groan if I didn't feel so timid.

"Sir, yes, sir."

"GET BACK IN LINE, SOLDIER!"

I wince and step back, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Day 3: New rank: Colonel: Karkat Vantas**

"VANTAS!"

Oh, god... What did I do now? I've been focused, did all the drills, and haven't talked back to a high rank for weeks! Fuck! I look at the General, he motions for me to come, so I do. I gulp as I walk up the stairs to the stage.

"SIR, YES, SIR?"

He grins and pats my back.

"Calm down, soldier, you did nothing wrong today."

I sigh in relieve, before catching myself and saluting.

"May I ask what I am needed to do, sir?"

"Vantas, Karkat. Today is the day, you are being promoted up a few ranks."

Some of the guys behind me clap, Lieutenant colonel Captor, Sollux and Major/commandant Makara, Gamzee being the loudest. The General motions for a cadet to open a box, inside I see 3 badges.

"Vantas, Karkat. You are being promoted to Colonel! Let's here around of applause for our newest, Colonel!"

Everyone cheers, I can't help but grin. Fuck yeah! I'm the best! The General pins on my new badges. I stand tall as he does so, maybe Dad has something to be proud of now.

* * *

**Day 5: Straighten up soldier, I'm going to the battlefield.**

"A war has broken out, some of our soldiers have been asked to help. When you hear you name, stand up, and I advise you to kiss and hug your family farewell, tell them you'll see them soon, tell the buddies you're no longer a kid, and pack up. You're going to war!"

We tense up, but remain seated as told on to stand when called. So far 20 people are standing.

"And Colonel Vantas, Karkat."

Gamzee and Sollux stare at me, wide eyed. I feel like crying, but stand strong.

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

The General grins, "Very good, we're being shift out tomorrow, dismissed!"

Everyone stands up and salute.

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

We all march out, in a respected ranks and lines. Later that night, I pack my stuff, have already said my goodbyes to Gamzee, Sollux, and all my other friends. My brother Kankri watches me from the door, tears are in his eyes. I look at him and grin.

"Don't you fucking start ranting and crying on me."

He shakes his head and sighs.

"And don't you die on me, Karkat. I wish you chosen at different path, instead of walking is Father's shoes."

I roll my eyes and look his dead in the eyes.

"I'll be back and when I come, I'll be carrying the flag."

He smiles softly. "I know you will, baby brother... I know."

**DAY 9: Our first meeting.**

* * *

It's been 4 days out here and I made zero friends, but that fine and fucking dandy, I'm Colonel Karkat Vantas! A new ship of men are coming in, I'm supposed to talk to a few and pull a crew together. This is going to be fan-fucking-tastic. I wish Gamzee and Sollux was here... I watch as the bus pulls up, men and fucking boys come out. A blonde guy about my age came out, he had a poker-face plastered on his face, shades covering his eyes. I don't know what it was about him, but I suddenly had a feeling he was going to be my new best friend. I was fucking right too.

Later that day, I formed a team, the blonde guy, Dave Strider was his name, was on it. He was a Lieutenant colonel, like Sollux. Damn, do I ever miss him and Gamzee. I must have started day dreaming, 'cause Dave was tapping my shoulder. I look at him, a bit unfocused.

"You keep day dreaming like that and you'll get our team killed, Colonel."

He gave me a cocky smirk, I glare and smirk back.

"I should make you give me 20 push ups for that, but I'll let you go."

He laughed and sat next me, I chuckled myself. The rest of that day went with watching our asses and teasing each other.

* * *

**Day 15: I killed my first victim...**

We had our backs against the rocks, the people on the other side of the open area firing at us. Dave held his gun close to himself, trying not to get shot, I tried to think of a plan. Something moved at the corner of my eye, one of my men had his back turned, a man had a knife and was sneaking up behind him, I didn't think, I just grabbed my gun and aimed, shooting the man. My men gasped, me being the first to kill someone, my stomach churned, I knew I was gonna have to kill people at one point... Just didn't think how bad and sick I'd feel, my face paled, the guy I saved saluted me.

"Thank you, sir!"

He felt bad, I knew he did. I kicked myself mentality and yelled.

"WATCH YOUR FUCKING BACKS NOW!"

They all nodded and yelled back.

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

Dave patted my back, I was shaking a bit, he frowned and mumbled.

"It'll be okay."

He was wrong...

* * *

**Month 2, day 58: The family...**

For once we're resting, one of my men died, we got the day off for it. It's not exactly a day of, we can't really rest. Fuck! What am I even saying anymore? I'm fucking tired. Dave and I were talking, I told him about Kankri, Gamzee and Sollux. That my dad fought in the war, dying on the field, mom dying of cancer. He comforted me.

"I never knew my mom or dad, I was raised by my older brother."

I looked at him.

"Did you ever ask about them?"

He shook his head, eyes getting that far off look.

"It wasn't something you could just bring up. I thought it was better just to leave it, leave it as a who knows."

I nodded, not wanting to push him, he sighs and smiles a bit.

"I have a girlfriend back home..."

"Yeah?"

"Yep, name's Jade... We have a daughter together."

I grin.

"I hope she gets her looks from her mother."

"Shut up."

We both laugh, Dave's eyes narrow a bit and I start to think he wants to cry.

"I hope I'm home for her Birthday, it's two months from now, April 13th."

I pat his back, "I hope so too."

We both give each other weak smiles.

* * *

**Month 3, day 84: Why we're here.**

Dave and I sat around a small fire, the rest sleeping the best they can. Today we moved to a new location, I've lost 3 men... Leaving my team with 5, Dave included. Dave stared at the fire, slowly he started talking.

"I joined the army because of my brother..."

I looked at him and nodded.

"We fought lots and I guess I just wanted to show him I was stronger than him, leading up to joining the army."

Dave looked at me, with tired eyes. He told me a lot already, but this is the first time he brought up why he was here.

"I know it sounds dumb, but I wanted to show him I was strong, that I could take a better beating than he could ever give me."

"It's understandable, not dumb."

He smiles a bit, "Can I ask why you're here?"

I smile back, "You can say I'm following my Dad's foots steps, I joined with my friends too."

"Well, Karkat. I'm starting to wonder if you dad was as great as you."

I smirk.

"The bastard was only half the fucking man I am."

My father was a drunk, why he became a soldier was above Kankri and I, maybe it was because of my mother's death, I'll never know. Dave chuckles and shakes his head.

"We should put out the fire before it 'causes people to come."

"Yeah."

We do so and try to sleep, hard to... When you can hear bombs going off in the distance and wondering if you'll get blown up...

* * *

**Month 4, Day 94: Why the fuck did it have to happen... I'm gonna fucking cry...**

We were behind custom shields, Dave looked scared and tired, how many people have we seen that died by now? Must have been over the hundreds, we've seen things that nobody should ever see. I reload and start shooting, Dave stands next to me, I shoot down some man, nothing new anymore. Blood in the sand, blood stains everywhere, I miss Kankri… I miss Gamzee and Sollux too. A shot rings through my ears, turning my head slowly, I see Dave falling. Everything seems like it goes in slow motion, a lump is in my throat.

"DAVE!"

I drop next to him, he looks at me and coughs, making some blood hit my face.

"F-Fuck, Vantas… Heh… Looks like this is it f-for me…"

"Fuck you! Don't say that! We'll make it through this!"

"It hurts…"

"Shoooosh."

Tears well in my eyes, Dave is already crying,

"Y-You know… You've been my best friend s-since I got here…"

"Jesus Christ, don't do this to me Strider!"

He chuckles, "Can y-you do me a favor, Karkat?"

I'm just about sobbing by now…

"Reach into my p-pocket and take the l-letters… They h-have names on th-them, g-give them to m-my Bro and g-girlfriend…"

I nod, "F-Fuck, Dave…"

"T-Thanks… I-I'm sorry, Karkat…"

"N-NO, DAVE, PLEASE!"

His eyes start to close.

"My only regret is I won't b-be able to see my family again…"

With those last words, his eyes close, breathing stops. For hopefully the last time since I got there, I cried.

"NOOOO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Day 96: Going home…**

The war ended two days after Dave died, fucking idiot just had to survive two days, but at least he was going home too. Fuck, fuck, FUCK!

* * *

**Day 98: In Memory of Dave Strider and the end…**

I wore my black uniform and walked with some fellow soldiers, helping carry my best friends' casket, I've only know him for four fucking months and I don't think I'll forget that bastards face, fuck, I miss him so much. We put the casket over the hold in the ground and stand respectively beside it. Across from where I stood is a beautiful girl, Jade Harley, holding her little girls hand, I needed to talk to her.

"Colonel Karkat Vantas, would you like to say a few words about Lieutenant colonel Strider, Dave?"

"Sir, please, sir."

He nods and I step forward, taking a deep breath, I started, "Dave Strider, he was cocky, stubborn at times, and barely listened to an order I gave."

Some people let out small laughs.

"But… He was also my best friend, I've only known him for a few months, but it felt like a life time. He was a great man and if I could change what happened, he would be here right now and I would have been the one to die. He always talked about his lovely girlfriend, Jade, from what I heard and can see, his beautiful daughter. He wished he could have been here, I-…"

I had to pause, I was getting choked up.

"I'm really going to miss him, he was a great friend."

Jade flashed me a small sad smile as I step back in line. Everyone went quiet as they lowered Dave Strider's body, guns firing off in the background. I covered my eyes, trying not to cry, a shiver going down my spine every time they fired… Later I went up to Jade, hugged her and gave her the letter. Her little girl tilted her head and hid behind Jade, I smiled softly at her.

We talked for a bit and slowly drifted away from each other, promising to check in on each other again. I gave Bro his letter and made my way home, l will never forget what happened and I will never forget Dave Strider…

* * *

_**A/N: SO HOW WAS IT? IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT I CAN MAKE SOMETHING ELSE FOR THIS...**_

_**LIKE AN ACTUAL STORY KINDA... THINGY... WITH MORE DAYS AND SHIT... I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT.**_

_**I MADE A LOT OF SPELLING MISTAKES AND JUST MISTAKES IN GENERAL, DIDN'T I? BI**_

_**OH WELL... THIS WAS ACTUALLY FOR REMEMBRANCE DAY. **_

_**I GOT IT OUT ON THE SAME DAY, FUCK YEAH! BI**_

_**ANYWAY... **_

_**UH...**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
